Once again, just you and I
by kRieZt
Summary: "Kau selalu membuatku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu, Kaisarku..." Sequel dari UNTITLED CONFLICT. Ya silakan dibaca saja,,,ditunggu comment/review-nya ya...


**Once again, Just You and I**

By : heavensake

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi (forever dah…)

Summary : Sequel dari Untitled Conflict. A conversation in bed, between The Emperor and His Master Plan…Sekali lagi saya memakai Yanagi's POV…

Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei untuk selamanya…

Warning : 100% ngawur! Jadi kalo ndak suka sama yang ngawur2, tidak disarankan untuk membaca…

* * *

Hujan yang turun malam itu membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku mengucek kedua mataku dan mencoba menyadarkan diri. Aku mencoba bergerak untuk meraih ponsel di _head_ tempat tidurku. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang menempel di badanku. Aku sulit merentangkan tanganku.

"Oh…"

Di tengah kegelapan malam, aku melihat sosok Sanada tertidur sambil mendekapku dari belakang. Dia tampak tenang sekali saat tidur. Dia mungkin tidak merasakan bahwa aku bergerak barang 1 inch saja darinya. Aku tersenyum, dan tanpa ragu kembali merentangkan tangan dan badanku untuk mengambil ponsel. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara aku dan Sanada. Sampai kami harus berada di bawah selimut tebal, tanpa busana selembar pun (hm…kebayang donk mereka abis ngapain? _*disambit bantal Yanagi*_).

Beberapa jam sebelum ini, aku dan Sanada terlibat pertengkaran hebat. Dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar, sampai ingin memperkosaku. Tetapi kemudian kami mampu mengendalikan amarah dalam diri masing-masing. Kami hanya butuh keterbukaan, karena selama ini kami dipisahkan oleh satu masalah pelik dan seharusnya bisa selesai tanpa adu mulut. Bagaimanapun kerasnya Sanada, dia hanya manusia yang mempunyai kapasitas di hatinya. Ada kalanya dia meledak dan mengeluarkan emosinya. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana dia berusaha menahan air matanya. Ini pun menyentuh hatiku. Sanada tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi sensitifnya pada siapa saja. Dia punya harga diri, dan semua orang tahu itu.

"Renji…"

Aku mendengar dia berbisik lirih di belakang telingaku. Dekapannya makin erat, dan melonggar lagi. Ketika dia melonggarkan dekapannya, aku mengambil posisi duduk untuk menegakkan punggungku. Berapa jam aku berbaring untuk menerima 'cinta' darinya? Dan reaksi Sanada pun cukup cepat, dia langsung meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuanku.

"Renji…"

"Kau mau bangun, Geniichirou?"

"Hm…"

"Kamar mandiku tidak jauh. Kau ingin membersihkan badanmu?"

"Hm…"

"Katakan sesuatu, Pemalas…"

"Aku ingin mandi denganmu." (oh mai got!)

"Bodoh. Tidakkah kau puas di sini, Geniichirou? Untung saja kakakku tidak mendengar kita di sini. Semoga saja dia tidak melihat kita."

"Aku memang lupa mengunci pintu."

"Kalau sampai ketahuan?"

"Katakan apa adanya saja, beres khan?"

"Ayolah, kau pasti tidak sadar mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tu, Geniichirou!"

Sanada lalu menoleh ke arah jendela kamarku. Dia mengerenyit, berusaha mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas dari matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali memandangku. Aku memainkan rambut Sanada yang kusadari agak memanjang. Rambut Sanada itu lebat sekali, aku suka memegangnya. (pada pengen khan? Gue juga, hoho…_*diamuk massa*_)

"Hujannya…deras…"

"Tidak begitu sih. Aku terbangun karena rintik-rintik tadi, dan sekarang jadi tambah deras. Kau punya alasan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah, Geniichirou."

"Besok saja aku menelpon orangtuaku. Lagipula, aku ingin sekali berada dalam kondisi seperti ini denganmu."

"Geniichirou…"

Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti kami lagi. Suasana seperti ini seakan mampu membayar segala kejadian buruk yang telah terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sekali lagi, hanya ada aku dan dia dalam ruangan ini.

"Renji…"

"Hm?"

"Sekali lagi?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekali lagi denganmu."

"Bisakah kau bersabar sampai aku pulih kembali, Geniichirou?"

"Apa masih sakit?" (tau lah bagian mana yang dia maksud…)

"Ya, sedikit."

"Apa aku berlebihan, Renji?"

"Entahlah, tetapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu sampai harus berlebihan. Aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat kau melakukannya denganku."

"Gomen…"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi, Geniichirou. Sudah cukup acara minta maafnya." (lha, dikira halal bihalal?)

"Kalau begitu…"

Sanada pun bangun dan dia berhadapan denganku sekarang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, nafasnya terdengar memburu, dan akhirnya dia menciumku. Badanku gemetar saat dia menciumku, dia seperti mengirim semacam aliran listrik padaku. (nyetrum donk?)

"Renji…"

"Ya, Geniichirou."

"Kau masih ingat dengan kata-kataku sebelum kita melakukan ini?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita sudah lulus SMP, dan sebentar lagi akan masuk SMA. Kau belum bilang padaku akan melanjutkan ke mana. Maukah kau berbagi masa depan denganku?"

"Kau benar. Aku masih belum tahu akan melanjutkan ke mana. Kau sendiri?"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku sesuatu, Renji."

"…"

Kami jadi lebih serius sekarang. Dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk memantapkan diri. Setelah itu, dia kembali menatapku dengan serius dan ini pun agak mengejutkanku. Aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Aku ingin kau berbagi masa depan denganku. Kita pergi ke sekolah yang sama, bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin, Geniichirou?"

"Aku ingin merasa lebih lengkap saja denganmu. Kau mengerti maksudku khan?"

"Kita ini pasangan tidak normal, Geniichirou. Kau bicara seperti itu seakan kita ini adalah pasangan yang normal. Kau tahu?"

"Anggap saja kita ini normal, Renji. Kita akan melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama. Dan aku tidak ingin mengulang permintaanku karena ini sudah yang terakhir aku mengatakannya padamu."

"Kau ingin aku menjawab bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada jawaban lain kecuali 'Ya'." (maksa banget sih, Mas…_*ditendang Sanada*_)

Aku mendengus tertawa mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Kedua tangan kami masih menyatu erat, penuh dengan emosi dan makna. Genggaman Sanada agak mengerat karena dia sebenarnya tegang saat ingin mengatakan niatannya itu padaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kami nanti satu sekolah lagi. Dalam hatiku bertanya, apa dia tidak bosan? Maksudku, selama 3 tahun kami sekelas terus, dan sekarang disatukan dalam hubungan tidak wajar. Apa…dia tidak bosan? Bosan pada apa? Pada siapa? Padaku?

_Padaku?_

"_*Snap!*_ Renji."

"Eh, iya. Ya, Geniichirou."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak…aku hanya memikirkan kita."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kita, Renji?"

"Aku mau tanya satu hal padamu, Geniichirou. Jawablah dengan jujur dan aku tidak ingin ada pengulangan dalam kata-kataku. Apa kau tidak kepikiran Yukimura?"

"…"

"Jawab, atau aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela." (buseet! Galak amat nih Master Plan-nya?)

GRAB!

(ups…! Kenapa kenapa kenapa?)

Sanada tiba-tiba mendorongku kembali ke tempat tidur. Posisinya berada di atasku sekarang, kedua tangannya memegang bahuku. Aku pun dibuatnya terkejut. Apa dia akan marah lagi? Jika memang dia akan marah lagi, aku sudah siap. Aku merasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku menanyakan itu juga padanya. Sekedar ingin tahu, apa itu tidak boleh? (ya gak boleh donk, Mas. Khan dia udah setia sama kamu…*_ditenggelemin di WC*_)

"Kau tidak lupa dengan peringatanku di awal tadi khan, Renji?"

"..."

"Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang Yukimura. Hanya kau dan aku sekarang."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Geniichirou. Aku rasa ini penting karena selama ini kau paling tidak mau membicarakan dia. Bagaimana pun kita ini, dan Yukimura, pernah menjadi orang-orang yang paling disegani di Rikkai. Kita bertiga pernah berteman sangat baik, dan kau pun tahu itu."

"Itu sudah menjadi kenangan masa lalu, Renji. Apa perlu kita mengingatnya lagi?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan satu hal. Mengapa kau tidak memilih untuk satu sekolah dengan Yukimura? Aku tahu kalau kau cukup terobsesi untuk mengalahkannya suatu hari nanti."

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak punya hasrat itu lagi?"

"Bohong…"

"Aku tidak bohong, Renji. Maka itu jawab pertanyaanku dan kita selesaikan ini."

Sanada tidak lagi erat menggenggam bahuku. Dia membiarkanku duduk kembali di tempat tidur, dan berhadapan lagi dengannya. Aku menghela nafas dan menguatkan diriku.

"Kau…tidak akan bosan denganku, Geniichirou?"

"Bosan? Mengapa juga aku harus bosan denganmu?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin mencari suasana baru untuk masa depanmu. Melupakan segala kenangan yang ada di Rikkai, termasuk…"

"Melupakanmu, begitu?"

"Ya…aku tidak ingin bilang…itu juga sih…"

"Renji, apa kau ragu-ragu padaku?"

"…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau ragu-ragu padaku, Renji?"

"…Tidak…"

"Jawab yang tegas, Renji."

"Aku tidak ragu-ragu padamu, Geniichirou."

"Jadi, kau setuju untuk satu sekolah denganku? Ayolah, Renji. Jangan bertele-tele. Kau akan membuatku tambah pusing nanti."

Aku suka sekali melihat Sanada uring-uringan jika permintaannya tidak dituruti atau dia gemas akan suatu hal. Membuatku ingin memeluknya, dan aku pun melakukannya. Aku memeluknya, dan merasakan kedua tangannya memelukku balik. Dia tampak sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Renji, jika aku sudah menentukan pilihan, maka aku tidak akan ragu atas pilihanku."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin melewati hidupku denganmu. Tidak dengan Yukimura, tidak dengan yang lain. Hanya kau dan aku."

"Ya."

Sekali lagi, pembicaraan ini hanya tentang kami berdua. Aku dan Sanada Geniichirou seorang. Egoisme Sanada begitu kuat sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya jika dia sedang seperti ini. Justru inilah dia, dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lain yang seperti ini kepada siapa saja, kecuali aku. Aku merasa beruntung dipilih olehnya. Masa depan sepertinya akan sangat cerah sekali untukku, dan dia…

"Renji."

"Hm?"

"Sekali lagi?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tahan sakitnya sebentar, bisa khan?" (auu auu! Apa seehh?)

"Kau selalu membuatku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu, Kaisarku."

"Jadi, sekali lagi?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, bodoh!"

Terima kasih, Tuhan…

Lindungilah kami sampai nanti tiba saatnya kami harus dipisahkan…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Penulis : Amien…

Yanagi : ganggu aja nih Mrs. Author! Dari tadi comment melulu!

Penulis : hohoho…

Sanada : Jadi kita sekolah di mana, Renji?

Yanagi : Katanya gue disuruh ikut elo, gimana sih?

Sanada : Ya…siapa tau loe udah punya pilihan sekolah. Khan gue bisa ikutan.

Yanagi : Heleeh…belom _settle_ nih jadinya? Woy, Mrs. Author! Jadinya kita sekolah di mana neeh? Tanggung jawab donk! _*siap dengan tongkat baseball*_

Sanada : Loe tanya ke Author amatiran kayak dia. Gak bakalan bisa dijawab lah! Pasti deh selalu ada akhir yang gak jelas…! _*siap dengan samurainya*_

Penulis : Hm…uhm…ke mana ya? _*garuk2 kepala*_

Sanada & Yanagi : #$%&$%#$%%! _*ngamuk*_


End file.
